


We Sail Together

by Leebersnowy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebersnowy/pseuds/Leebersnowy
Summary: This is what you think it is...





	We Sail Together

Dany boarded the ship later than everyone, and they cast off nearly as soon as her feet hit the decks. The time it took to see that her handmaids and small council were comfortably suited for the journey robbed her of the chance to join everyone for the ships evening meal, and so she asked that Missandei bring her a portion to take in her rooms. Then Dany let the scribe go, demanding that she seek out the captain of the unsullied even for just this one night. Anything she needed she would provide for herself, Daenerys insisted, and it was such a rare occasion when she was totally alone that she rather enjoyed it. On this night, though, with the fog and chill in the air, she confined herself to her cabin to keep warm.

Alone in her cabin, she began to think of days past when the dragons were small and Ser Jorah was her only connection to her homeland. Of how restless she felt on the ship from Qarth to Astapor, and powerless in a way. Now she was in Westeros, consorting with great families, making truces with her rivals, and herself one of the strongest contenders around. There was talk of supporters seeking her out, of noble houses offering her shelter, and even of suitors who felt they were eligible for her. Strangely it all was beginning to feel as though she had no control, that she truly was powerless, and that any day the Night King would come for her other two.

Jon Snow was so central in her thoughts now, that she was glad for the isolation of her cabin where she could freely let her mind roam over the things that took place that day. It seemed every second they spent together was growing in intensity, and every word that passed between them could mean a million different things. There was such a wellspring of emotions tied into the man, that Dany had grown almost timid about it. Gods know she was not that way with Daario N’haris, but here in this land, she was unsure how to behave.

She’d long ago chosen to act as much like she supposed her mother might have, and to pursue the throne with a solemn heart. This meant that love and things like that, had to wait, and wait patiently. But it was easier when she’d first come to Dragonstone, before she’d met Jon Snow. If I were that girl I was before the curse, and before the trials, and before the fire... But no. These things were passed. She’d even told him that she would have no children, so that he might turn from her and look for another. Soon, once he thought about it, he would. He might.

But then she heard the knock on her cabin door.

It had come at a time when she was sparsely dressed and so she needed to throw a gown on fast. She did so, hooking and fastening as quickly as her fingers allowed. Worried at the hour, Dany pulled the heavy door open to find Jon alone on the other side. Surprised, she waited, perhaps for bad news. But the longer he stared, without words, the more it became evident there was another reason for so late a visit. Now it was up to her to let him in. So quickly was her own mind made, that she wasn’t sure it was actually a choice. The door widened for him, and once inside, he shut it firmly.

For a long moment they regarded each other, face to face, breathing heavily and speaking with only their eyes. He does stare longingly at me,  she swallowed slowly, Tyrion was right, how did I not notice before? Will he have the courage to do more than stare? As though hearing her, Jon closed the remaining the space between them and reached his hands up to her face. His fingers were cold and yet they burned her cheeks, and his brow which he pressed against hers, did the same.

Dany kissed first, eager for the burning sensation to grow, and he responded so hungrily that they were breathless when they stopped, and her lips tingled sharply. Even Jon seemed to feel it, and pulled back for a moment, a mirror of her confusion. Is it because it has been so long for me, or is something else at work? He ran his thumb along her mouth opening it until he brushed against her teeth. Then he kissed back, stronger than before, and with great attention. With that longing in his eyes still fresh in her mind, and a growing flutter in her lower stomach, she bit his bottom lip and Jon growled deep, took a handful of her hair and pulled gently. Her heart raced faster, her body was opening to him and now there was no stopping it.

“Just rip it.” she sighed when he fumbled on her gown, and after a small pause, where in he looked at her as though he were seeing her anew, he followed her advice.

The taring sound, his fingers, and the sudden air on her body set her skin wild with goosebumps. Jon gazed over her, wide-eyed and breathing shakily. She was curious over whether he liked what he saw, but only for a brief moment, because his hands and mouth were all over her the next. His lips fell lower and lower still until she gasped and tried to stop him from kissing her deep between her legs. But it felt ... Gods, she’d never known such a thing. Her knees were buckling with the intensity of it, and she couldn’t stop herself crying out.

When he rose again, it was like a frenzy. The delicious chaos of ripping off clothes, touching wherever they could, and moving steadily to her bed. Dany knew every decision she’d carefully made in regards to this King was being totally undone, but the burning heat of his skin on hers felt like food in your body after a long journey. She was addicted to it already. On the bed she eagerly showed him that she too knew how to pleasure him with her mouth, and at last Jon Snow was powerless under her. But he stopped her before the finishing and pulled her back up to where he could kiss her again, though it felt more like devouring. She wouldn’t ever get used to this burning, she knew it, and she was glad of it.

Jon was in control again, his hungry kisses nearly leaving her without breath, and when he flipped her on her back, he took her bottom firmly, opened her up, and finally pushed himself inside of her. Dany arched her back into him, as the burning was thrust deep inside her. If I were not a dragon, I might be consumed.... Without warning he pulled back to look at her eyes. He was inside of her still, fully inside, and she stared back at him wondering. Do you feel this too? Do you also feel like you’ve found something you’d lost? He was trembling and he tenderly stroked her hair, taking in all of her face with his eyes, as he was in the habit of doing. I am falling Jon Snow, Dany thought, with some degree of fear, I am beyond hope. 

Not for the first time he responded as though he’d heard her thoughts. He moved under her, claimed her mouth entirely, and drove all thoughts from her mind. If she was afraid or nervous of the future before, Jon was able to release all of that, simply with the way he made love to her. She knew that she should have been trusting him all this time, and that he should have been trusting her. It was never more evident than now with her wrapping her legs around him, fingers grasping his back, and despite herself, small tears easing from her eyes. Things would never be the same between them. And when he was spent, collapsing and shuddering in her embrace, she realized she was glad of it.

“I love you.” he whispered, and Daenerys felt her eyes fly open.

No, no Jon, no, she knew he could feel her heartbeat as his cheek was pressed against her chest. Please don’t love me. Lust for me, take my body all you want. But don’t love.

“I say it so you know, not for you to be afraid.” he said, “Or to say it back.”

You’re too good for me, she wanted to say, but instead it was, “Why? How? I’ve been terrible. Mistrusting and foolish, not at all the queen I intended to be.”

“The queen you are, is who I love.”

Dany held him, and put her fingers into his hair. “My people in Meereen, Astapor and Yunkai, the ones I freed.... They love me. They call me mother. So many died following me, flux killed them by the thousands, and still they loved me. But here...I cannot walk among my people if they are not my people. I cannot give them food, and show them that I care if they want to fight me at every turn.”

Jon laughed against her skin, “No king has walked among them. Ever. If you did, with your silver hair and your generous heart they would fall to ground for you.”

“Even the North?” she asked.

Jon lifted his head to look at her. “I told you they’d see you for what you are.”

She smiled, “I took it as, ‘I see you for what you are’.”

He smiled back, “You weren’t wrong.”

Dany took a deep breath, thinking about how things would change and how strange a week it had been. It had began in earnest on that day when she thought he’d died up there in the wilds beyond the wall. How she’d very nearly given up, with Vyserion dead, and Jon lost forever. She’d suddenly lost all will to press forward, that is until Jon came back. Somehow, he came back. Her heart, wrenched in two with her child’s death, was mended with the sight of Jon. It both confused and terrified her. And then he’d grasped her hand, and called her queen. He’d stared at her with more love than she’d seen in any mans eyes. She’d even ran from the closeness of the boat, and took to the sky on Drogon for days, eager to deter him. But almost as soon as she landed in the Dragonpit, the tension was back. She found herself alone with him more and more, her insides aching to get closer, but her head determined to be distant. And then no matter where she went, he was near, purposefully near, and when she looked his way, sit was to find him already looking hers. They were rulers, turned allies, and now they were lovers.

“Jon,” she began and he kissed her hard and long, before she broke it apart, and continued. “ We shouldn’t have.”

He regarded her, with his dark look.

“Truly. It only confuses things.”

“I know that. Why do you think I’ve been fighting breaking your door in for so long?

Dany felt warmth in her face. “Jon.”

“Shhh,” he whispered, pinning back her arms, “If you say my name again, I’ll have to confuse things more.”

A thrill traveled through her, and she bit her lip before she said,“Jon.”

She melted into him, like fire kissing ice, craving everything again. Something far more sweaty and slow happened, something far more basic. He took her different ways, but every one was balanced with attention, as though he knew the line always, and only pushed it when she was ready. If her hands were there, his were there with them. And when she might have grown fast and frantic again, he kissing her softly and moved slow, until he captured her wrists behind her.

“Remember what you said in the Dragonpit.” he whispered.

Dany felt a slight misgiving. Jon do not talk of children, when it’s the one thing I cannot give you.

But he was holding her wrists with one hand and roaming around her body with the other, when he said, “A dragon is not a slave.” She wiggled a little and closed her eyes against the rushing of passion in her blood. “Would you say it again...” he asked, “In your words.”

Dany smiled generously at him. This would be the sweetest way she had spoken those words, “Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos- d-”

She wasn’t able to finish because he kissed her first, and fucked her hard. It was everything she could do not cry out for all the ship to hear, and because she tried so hard to keep silent, it was all the more intense. Words passed between them again, and again the words dissolved into actions, and a fitful nap. The fourth time he reached for her, she knew him so well that they moved in sync, nose to nose and upright. When Dany closed her eyes at last, she was balled up together with Jon under the furs. For the first time in what felt like years, sleep did not elude her.

 


End file.
